


unicorn hair and peacock feathers

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: prompts [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Arguing, Detention, Gryffindor Mingyu, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff Junhui, Insults, M/M, Ravenclaw Wonwoo, Slytherin Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: prompt: hogwarts au where hufflepuff junhui, ravenclaw wonwoo, gryffindor mingyu, and slytherin minghao in some situation where they get stuck with one another, exchange insults and argue, and end up being friends, or something more.





	unicorn hair and peacock feathers

**Author's Note:**

> for the record...i actually think junnie is a ravenclaw. but if i had to pick a second choice it woULD be hufflepuff so im okay with this

One squished baneberry…a single unicorn hair...seven chopped up peppermint leaves…the violet potion goes to a pitch black, and then, as soon as he adds four fine peacock feathers, little stars erupt over the black liquid, shining so beautifully, as if the entire night sky had been put inside the cauldron as its gently stirred. The master of the potion smirks as he glances from his textbook back down to his cauldron, shooting a glance around the room and feeling a great sense of self-satisfaction to see that he was the first one to finish it up.

Minghao looks back down at his iron cauldron proudly, his hand shooting up to alert his professor, that would be back from the storage room any moment now, that he had finished and that its ready to be corked and handed it, as too much exposure to free air could make it go back. Sure, the chances of that were slim, but he didn’t want to take any chances. He had made it absolutely perfectly! He knew those trial attempts would come in handy when it came time to-

A loud curse falls from his lips as his cauldron is swiped clear off of the table, the starry liquid falling over the stone floor. Minghao stands with his mouth hanging open, his heart feeling like it had been stomped on by a troll, watching as his precious potion seeps into the stone, he raises his eyes to see the guilty expression of the criminal-and, of course, it’s a fucking Gryffindor!

“Oh, you poor thing. I’ll help you clean it up!”

Minghao is driven out of his rage by the bouncy Hufflepuff that comes through his field of vision, holding a great bundle of paper towels-Which Minghao had no idea where he had gotten from, by the way, and squatted down to try to mop up the spillage. Before he or the Gryffindor, who also seemed to realize the danger of the situation, could try to pull him back, he was already laying the paper towel over the potion and was pressing it down with his hands, letting out a pained squeal as the potion seeped through the towel and touched his bare skin. Before he could cause any more harm to himself though, Minghao sees a hanging blue and bronze tie to left before a pale hand with willowy fingers wraps around the back of the Hufflepuffs collar and pulls him to his feet.

“You idiot,” The Ravenclaw says, pulling him further back from the spillage that is spreading across the floor. “You’ll get hurt, its poisonous to human skin.”

“B-but it’s meant for drinking?” The Hufflepuff points out in confusion.

“It can touch the inside of the body, but it hurts the skin.” He explains to him gently, taking out his wand and cleaning up the potion with a flick.

Minghao goes to thank him, but then he realizes the spell he has used, the one that just made his potion completely nonexistent! Instead of rounding on the Ravenclaw though, Minghao turns angrily on the Gryffindor.

“You idiot!” Minghao shouts, grabbing the Gryffindor by his burgundy colored robes and giving him a shake-who the hell keeps their top layer on when making potions anyways? The Ravenclaw looks away from the pouting Hufflepuff to turn back to them, his eyes widening wide in alarm and trying to get between the two of them to break up the fight, knowing the world of trouble they would be in if their professor saw them fighting like this. Both Minghao and the Gryffindor both push the Ravenclaw away to get one another, making him fall back and land on top of the poor Hufflepuff who went down with a cry of alarm.

“What do the four of you think you’re doing?” The voice of their professor demands, the sight that they are seeing quite scandalous. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor holding each other by their collars and what looks to be a Ravenclaw having had forced the now crying Hufflepuff to the ground in the scuffle.

“Professor-” Minghao attempts, releasing the Gryffindor and turning towards his professor. He had always been Minghaos favorite and he knew that they had a soft spot for him as well. Maybe if he just explained himself to them then-

“Detention!”

“Professor-“

“All of you!”

…

The Hufflepuff, who Minghao learns is named Wen Junhui, is once again crying by the time they get to detention that same night and guessing by the swelling and redness of his eyes, he had never stopped. Minghao does feel a bit bad about him getting in trouble-he hadn’t done anything wrong but try to help, but he hadn’t exactly stood up for himself when the professor was yelling at them for the fight, so he supposes that he can’t blame anyone but himself.

The four of them are meant to clean the entire Transfiguration room from top to bottom. That normally would not have been much of a problem. But the first years had been turning tomatoes into hand mirrors, and it had gone very wrong for most of them it seemed.

Junhui goes right to work, taking his broom and mop and going to his corner of the room without complaint, while the rest of them did so begrudgingly underneath their professor’s cold glare. Wonwoo, the Ravenclaw, mumbles to himself about the best way to do this as quickly as possible so that he can go to bed, and Minghao hates to admit it, but he does try to listen in because he feels like he’s going to be stuck here forever. Mingyu, the Gryffindor that had destroyed his work, is grumbling about how he did nothing wrong as he tries to figure out how to sweep without magic.

No one but Junhui, who was working diligently and without a word of complaint or wonder, was making much of an impact on the room by the time the professor looked up from the desk and made a comment about how he had to run an errand and would be back soon, leaving the room in a sluggish manner, and Minghao actually wondered if they were going to actually come back.

“Shouldn’t we just let him do all of this?” Minghao asks Wonwoo offhandedly, leaning on his broom and looking across the room to a frowning Mingyu.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Mingyu demands, letting his broom drop to the ground.

“It means,” Minghao says slowly. “That all of this is all of your fault, and we shouldn’t have to be punished for your mistake.”

“We’re not getting punished because he knocked over your potion,” Wonwoo says. “We’re getting punished because the professor saw you two fighting, and you dragged us down with you,” he says, gesturing to himself and Junhui who was still working.

“Well if you hadn't stuck your nose into business that wasn’t yours,” Mingyu pipes up. “Then you wouldn’t be here, would you? Just like a Ravenclaw to try to involve themselves were they're not needed, really think they can solve everything.”

“Well,” Wonwoo says sweetly. “We wouldn’t have to try to fix everything if any of you actually knew how to fix it yourselves, now would we?”

“You just think you know everything, don’t you?” Mingyu hisses. “Ravenclaws really do think they know everything, don’t they?”

“No,” Wonwoo answers back serenely. “But we do know that we know much more than you.”

“You-“Mingyu gasps, cutting himself off at Minghaos snort. Mingyu pauses for a moment and then rounds on him. “What?” Mingyu asks him. “Have anything to say? I’m sorry but I don’t understand parseltongue so,” he trails off, looking quite proud of himself.

“Good comeback,” Minghao comments, slowly clapping his hands. “I know you must have tried really hard to come up with that one, but I’m not quite sure that it will meet the cut. Just like your last Quidditch game-“

“You cheat every single game!” Mingyu roars. “And one day I’m going to prove it!”

“Now now,” Minghao coos.

“Its all your fault we’re here!” Mingyu suddenly shouts at him. “I shouldn’t be here! I was meant to be practicing with my team-“

“Oh, and we all know just how much you need the practice,” Minghao says. “And anyways, it’s your fault that we’re here! If you weren’t as clumsy on the ground as you are on a broom then-“

“Well, what about him?” Mingyu yells, pointing to Wonwoo. “He shouldn’t have made your potion disappear!”

“Now that you say that,” Minghao says, turning to Wonwoo, who glares at them both.

“I was just trying to help-“

“Yes, because no one can do anything without a damn Ravenclaw present, can they?”

“Stop fighting!” A voice from the corner suddenly shouts, and the three of them all turn in surprise to see Junhui striding towards them, looking quite upset, cheeks puffed out and tears dried up on his face.

“Oh Merlin,” Mingyu groans, rolling his eyes up at the ceiling. “Why don’t you go make flower crowns with the giant squid or something and stay out of this?”

“Hey!” Junhui shouts, catching all three of them by surprise as he stomps forward to them, fists clenched at his sides. “That’s not very nice! You Gryffindors think you’re so much better than everyone else, but you’re just a bunch of stuck up pompous jerks! I should be as mad as the three of you! I should have said I had nothing to do with your little fight! But I didn’t, because I don’t throw other people under the bus. Unlike some people!” Junhui says, turning a glare on Wonwoo and Minghao.

Mingyu gapes at Junhui for a moment. “Pompous?” He demands. “Me? What about-What about him?” He asks, pointing a finger at Minghao who rolls his eyes.

“Stop trying to put the blame on one another!” Junhui says. “Both of you are just so proud, but you were both in the wrong! You,” He says to Mingyu, “Should have just apologized for knocking over his potion and put it back in the cauldron, and you,” Junhui turns to the imposing Slytherin without any sign of his usual timid behavior. “Shouldn’t have gotten so violent with him or any of us! You could have just explained what happened to the professor and they would have let you do it again!”

“I-“

“And you,” Junhui says, rounding on Wonwoo who flounders for something to say but doesn’t make it in time. “I’m not an idiot! And you know what? You should have used another spell so that the potion wouldn’t have disappeared!”

“I-“

“Now I’m going to bed,” Junhui says, setting his mop up against one of the desks. “Because I’ve finished my portion of the cleaning. Goodnight!”

Junhui storms out of the room, and the three of them realize just a few moments later that Junhui hadn’t just finished up his share of the cleaning, that he had done more than half of the whole room, and then even more importantly, they realized that he had been right about everything he had said.

…

“Hey,”

Junhui startles as he looks up from his book. He had just been getting to the good part as well! No one around here really read any of these fun fantasy Muggle books, always reading the nonfiction in the library, and when they did read fiction, it was always Wizarding fiction, but Junhui always seemed to favor the Muggle sort.

He curls in on himself when he sees Minghao, Mingyu, and Wonwoo standing over him, all with their hands clasped behind their backs.

“What do you want?” Junhui asks nervously, shifting away from them ever so slightly.

“We just wanted to say sorry,” Wonwoo says softly. “About the other day. We were all being rude to one another and really immature.”

“But we realized that you were right,” Minghao adds. “All of us were kind of at fault. And you really did nothing wrong.”

Junhui nods and looks at Mingyu, who stands in the middle of them. The Gryffindor doesn’t say anything, and instead holds out a wrapped-up loaf of banana bread. His favorite! But how did they know? He wondered as he took it from him, along with the other two loafs Minghao and Wonwoo had been hiding.

“We asked some of your friends,” Mingyu tells him, and as a group, they turn to look at Hansol and Seungcheol who were watching the group from over a bush.

“That’s very kind of you,” Junhui says, putting two of the loaves away and opening up the third. He always got so hungry between classes. Nibbling at a piece of bread after he offers some and they all decline, he says, “So I assume the three of you made up?”

“Yes,” Mingyu says, wrapping his arms around Minghao and Wonwoo for a moment.

“I’m glad,” Junhui says, smiling adorably at them, the three of them all blushing and becoming flustered.

“Well,” Mingyu says, pulling at Minghaos arm. “Minghao and I were gonna uh…gonna uh…yeah!” and then pulls the Slytherin away without saying what they were going to do.

Junhui watches them run to the bush filled with Hufflepuffs with an affectionate smile and then turns to look up at Wonwoo, who is still standing before him and seems as if he wants to say something.

“By the way, um, Junhui?” Wonwoo asks, gaining Junhuis attention from the banana bread.

“Yes?” Junhui asks.

“I really am sorry for calling you an idiot. It was very rude of me, and you're…you know, not one, no one is, it was wrong of me to say.”

“Oh…” Junhui says softly. “I mean...I accept your apology, Wonwoo! Don’t worry about it.”

“And to make up for it,” Wonwoo starts nervously. “I was wondering if I could take you to The Three Broomsticks the next Hogsmeade trip?”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Mingyu grins, coming back from nowhere, Minghao following close behind. “All four of us should go!”

Wonwoo, blushing a dark red, glares at him, but Mingyu just grins and wraps an arm around him.

“Maybe Mingyu and I could treat the both of you?” Minghao offers them.

“O-okay,” Wonwoo and Junhui both stutter out, pleased.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mingyu: sorry i dont speak snake 
> 
> if you wanna leave a prompt pls read what pinned on my twt 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


End file.
